Valentine Odd Balls
by Lidi999
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for Simon and Isabelle. Just a cute little one-shot date night thing, between our favorite vampire and Isabelle Lightwood.


Valentine Odd Balls:

_"This is weird," _Isabelle thought as she adjusted her red dress in the mirror, _"Really weird."_

Since when did she agree to a serious Valentines date with a boy.

A boy who was a vampire.

A boy, who couldn't even tell she liked him at one point.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, it wasn't even like he could eat dinner or popcorn. Isabelle took one last glance in the mirror and then pushed her door open and started towards the entrance of the institution.

As she walked past the kitchen, she heard laughing. She stopped and poked her head in.

"Cut it out!" Clary said glaring at Jace who was standing beside her at the counter.

Isabelle leaned against the door frame, "What are you guys doing?" She asked.

Both Clary and Jace spun around, "Oh hey Izzy. I'm trying to make valentines cupcakes, but Jace is in my way."

Jace shrugged, "Now that's not totally true. You want me in the way."

Clary rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock, "Hey, aren't you and Simon going on some date thing tonight?"

Isabelle nodded, "Yea. We are."

Clary smiled, "Where are you going?"

"Dinner and a movie, no big deal."

"It is to Simon. He had a billion questions for me." Jace laughed and Clary elbowed him. "It was really sweet."

Isabelle nodded, "Yea, well I've got to go. He'll be here any minute."

"On your way out, can you tell Alec if he wants cupcakes they will be ready in awhile, I mean if Clary ever gets serious."

Clary laughed, "Whatever."

Isabelle sighed, "His room is back the way I came."

Jace crossed his arms, "He's not in his room."

"The library?" Isabelle asked.

"Yep, laying on the sofa. He claims he is fine, I think he is missing a certain warlock."

"I'll tell him and maybe hug him, but then really I have to go. I would hate to leave Simon standing out in the cold for too long."

"See you later!" Clary said.

"Bye Iz," Jace said.

Isabelle smirked, "Also, while I'm gone don't make out too long you two."

Jace rolled his eyes, "We can't. Remember? Heavenly fire lives inside me."

Isabelle nodded, "Yea, just reminding you. It is the day of love," And with that she headed away from the kitchen and towards the entrance, only stopping to push open the library door. "Alec?" She called for her big brother.

"Go away Iz!" Alec moaned.

Isabelle crossed the library to the sofa where her brother was laying. "Aw Alec."

Alec rolled over and looked at his sister, "I don't even get why we are celebrating Valentines day, when we could die at any point since the end of the world is coming."

"And maybe that's why we celebrate Alec," Isabelle said shoving a space on the sofa for herself and sitting down, "If I'm going to die when we face the end of the world, at lest I got this one happy day."

"Magnus isn't going to die."

"Alec."

"He said so himself. He'll live on without me and fall in love with someone, a shadow hunter, I don't know. Since we might be about to be wiped out."

"Alec! Come on! Our kind has faced the worst things ever. You and I have faced some pretty scary things together. We will get through this too. And besides I didn't come to tell you that. I came to tell you Jace and Clary are attempting to make cupcakes and they will be ready in a few minutes. Also, that I'm leaving for my date."

"With Simon?"

Isabelle ran her hand through her hair, "Yes."

Alec closed his eyes, "Okay."

Isabelle smiled, "Alec?"

"Yea Iz?" Alec asked without opening his eyes.

"I love you. You are the best brother a girl could ask for."

"Don't tell Jace that. I love you too Iz."

Isabelle stood up, "Now if no one else needs me, I've got to go."

"Have fun."

Isabelle patted Alec on the arm and then turned and left the library. Her long strides carried her outside where Simon stood holding a single red rose.

"Hello," Isabelle whispered, leaning close to Simon.

Simon smiled nervously and handed her the rose. "H-hey Isabelle." He took her in, his eyes drifting down her body.

Isabelle placed her hand under his chin, "Eyes up here."

Simon smiled, "I guess we should get going."

Isabelle nodded and fed her arm through Simon's. "Let's."

LIDILIDI

The restaurant Simon had picked actually surprised Isabelle. It was actually really nice. The hostess led them to a table in the back, which was only lit by candles. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water," They both answered at the same time.

The hostess nodded and turned and left.

"This is actually really nice," Isabelle said to break the silence.

"You sound surprised."

"You can't eat, so I thought you would take me to some crud diner."

Simon shrugged, "This might be the last Valentines before the end of the world-"

"Not you too," Isabelle said cutting him off, "Alec was saying the same thing. We aren't going to die."

"Are we not? Isabelle," Simon said looking down at the table, "I want to have fate, but how many people have we angered. I mean I have a whole mess of vampires ready to murder me."

"And we are going to murder every last one of them. I mean look at how far we have come. Valentine used to be the main threat and we took him down and Sebastian did die and he will die again."

The hostess placed the water glass down in front of Simon and Isabelle, cutting off what ever Simon was about to say.

"What would you like to eat?"

Isabelle told her and Simon just ordered the soup. The hostess once again disappeared.

Isabelle held up her hand, "Can we not?" She asked as Simon opened his mouth, "Let's not talk about the end of the world or the up coming world, because for once I don't want to hear it. I want to be two normal people trying to enjoy Valentines."

Simon scoffed, "We are far from normal."

"I know that and you know that, but no one else does," Isabelle said, she took a quick sip of her water.

"Uh excuse me sir?"

Simon looked up, the hostess stood over them. "Sorry," She said, "But we can't serve to a _Daylighter_," She hissed, "and a Shadowhunter." She spun on Isabelle and flashed a grin. Her sharp teeth caught the light.

Isabelle let out a swear and reached for the dagger she had tucked in her boot. The vampire lunged for her and Isabelle jumped from her seat and rolled over the table, all the mean while she yanked her dagger out of her boot.

"I just wanted a nice date!" She cried aiming a blow for the girl's shoulder.

The vampire girl dodged, "Well sweetie, I'm not actually here for you, I'm here for your boyfriend. But I'm sure I'll be rewarded for your body too."

"You'll have to get me first!"

The girl hissed and lunged again, this time Isabelle was ready, she buried her dagger into the girl's neck. "That's what you get!"

The girl jumped back and pulled the dagger out of her neck, she growled, but turned and ran.

Isabelle shook her head, "I hate vampires," She hissed.

"Uh," Simon said.

Isabelle picked up her dagger and used the table cloth to wipe it clean. "You don't really count. You can walk in the sun." She stuck the dagger back in her boot and then spirited outside, determined to kill the vampire. But after pushing through the doors, Isabelle couldn't find her.

Simon came up behind her, "Sorry dinner kind of got ruined."

Isabelle turned to face him, feeling almost defeated, "It's not your fault." She sighed and leaned up against him.

"We could still catch the movie."

Isabelle shook her head, "I don't feel like it. I just want to go home and lay in my own bed," She looked at Simon, "Will you come with me? I mean obviously not home, but we can go to your place. That's good enough for me."

Simon nodded, "Yea."

Isabelle wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry Simon."

"For what Isabelle?" Simon asked.

"For being me. I'm a pain and a jerk and yet some how you still truly mange to care about me."

"Isabelle."

"No. I am. I mean I let you get turned into a rat. I'm a horrible person, yet you still want me. You still want to be with me. I think they should give you some kind of freaking award."

"Are you drunk Iz?"

Isabelle shook her head, "No!"

Simon shook his head, "Isabelle, I messed up too, so you have no reason to be sorry. Come on, let's go back to my place. Jordan promised he be gone tonight."

Isabelle nodded, "Let's."

LIDILIDI

Isabelle curled up beside Simon and shut her eyes. "We live in a messed up world Simon."

"We do."

"But if we have to live like this, I'm glad I have you. I'm glad I have Jace and Alec as brothers and Clary as the best and only friend I've ever known."

Simon leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Shh, Isabelle. It will be all okay when you wake up."

Isabelle moved closer to him, "Happy Valentines Simon."

"Happy Valentines Izzy."

And then curled up together, Isabelle and Simon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note: YAY! Happy Valentines!**

** I kind of felt like I had to write a Sizzy fic.**

** And before you go crazy on me, let's assume they will live to see and be able to celebrate Valentines day since this would be set in City of Heavenly Fire.**

** Cassandra Clare isn't allowed to kill off Sizzy or Clace or Malec.**

** Other news I've been out of school since Wednesday because of snow and ice. **

** Well, I'm going to enjoy Valentine's Day by eating Oreos and watching a billion episodes of Supernatural.**

** -Lidi999**


End file.
